Sonic 4: Only One
by Eunacis
Summary: Rejoin Nick Parlouzer/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower/Tails the Fox, Dimitri Yuda/Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Levni, & the other humans, on an adventure unparaleled by any other, where Sonic, meets his match, his true match.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

FADE IN - INT. SUPER SECRET TV ROOM

A TALL MAN IN A MILITARY UNIFORM is looking at the TVs.

MAN:  
Show me clip 42.

CLERK:  
Yes General.

The TV shows a clip of a BLUE BLUR zipping through a city.

GENERAL:  
Clip 421.

Clerk:  
Yes General.

The TV shows a clip of a BLUE HEDGEHOG in a parking lot.

GENERAL:  
Clip 1138.

Clerk:  
Yes General.

The TV shows a clip of the HEDGEHOG, w/ a YELKLOW FOX W/ TWO TAILS, & a RED ECHIDNA, running through a hallway.

GENERAL:  
Freeze.

The image freezes.

GENERAL:  
Zoom in on the blue one.

CLERK:  
Yes General.

The image zooms in on the HEDGEHOG.

GENERAL:  
He's the one, Sonic the Hedgehog.

BEGIN TITLE MONTAGE - FLYING THROUGH CITY

MUSIC - SONIC HEROES

Eunacis Presents  
In no Association with SEGA  
A FanFiction(dot)net Release  
A Eunacis FanFic

SONIC 4: ONLY ONE

Based on the Shogakukan Manga Created by  
Kenji Terada & Sango Morimoto

Also Based on the Characters Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka  
Yasushi Yamaguchi  
Kenji Terada  
Sango Morimoto  
Kazuyuki Hoshino  
Takashi Thomas Yuda  
Hajime Kamegaki  
Ken Penders  
DiC Animation  
& Archie Comics

Sonic the Hedgehog Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka

Written by Eunacis

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT (4 MONTHS) **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	2. The Beach

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. BEACH-DAY

A KID, around 13, w/ BLONDE HAIR carrying a BOOGIE BOARD w/ what appears to be a JET ENGINE on the back, rushes up to an UMBRELA.

KID:  
Nick!

KID stops in front of an OLDER KID, 15, w/ BROWN HAIR.

OLDER KID:  
Miles?

MILES:  
Hey Nick.

NICK:  
(looks at "Jet Board") What the hell is that?

MILES:  
It's a _Twin Engine Turbo Water Board With Dual Dynamic Stabilizers._

NICK:  
(pause)  
I didn't understand jack-crap of what you just said.

MILES face-palms (I've been waiting to say that since August)

MILES:  
Do you want to help me try it out?

NICK:  
No.

MILES:  
Why?

NICK:  
First, my eyebrows just grew back from your last little gizmo-

MILES:  
I said I was sorry.

NICK:  
And- (under his breath) I...sorta...can't swim.

MILES:  
(to himself)  
And they say I'm pathetic.

MILES gets into the water, fires his board up, takes a ride, the board then stalls & shuts off, MILES kicks it, it fires on out of control, heading straight for some LARGE ROCKS, MILES SCREAMS, NICK'S head snaps up.

NICK:  
Badass music time GO!

NICK jumps out of his chair & bolts into the nearby woods, he then pulls out a blue necklace w/ a certain spiky profile, puts it on, places his hand on it, a bright auora of light then engulfs him, & out of it comes SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, SONIC runs out of the woods at an incredible velocity, becoming basicly a BLUE STREAK, SONIC rescues MILES & carries him to safety.

SONIC:  
(sarcasticly)  
Thanks for ruining my day.

MILES:  
No prob.

SONIC puts MILES down on the beach, bolts off, MILES forces down a smirk as NICK stumbles out of the woods.

NICK:  
I take that back, _that_ is how you spend the last day of summer.

MILES:  
Nick, words of wisdom, next time: Get swimming lessons.

**YEAH BABY!!!! NICK & MILES ARE BACK**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ALL WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND: IT'S CALLED SONIC 4 FOR (that sounds funny) FOR A REASON.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	3. Memories

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. COURTROOM

THE PROCOCUTER steps up to the witness box.

PROSOCUTER:  
Raise your left hand.

THE MAN in the box does so, you can only see his gloved hand.

PROSOCUTER:  
Do you solomly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Reveal MAN'S face, he's bald, & has a rather prominent orange moustache.

MAN:  
I do.

The MAN sits down.

PROSOCUTER:  
Dr. Ivo Jullian Robotnik, you may now consider yourself under oath.

CUT TO - INT. NEWSROOM

A WOMAN w/ red hair looks at screen.

WOMAN:  
This is SS News with Scarlet Garcia, the Space Colony ARK War Crimes Trial began today with the testimony of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, grandson of Gerald Robotnik. His testimony was among many topics, most notably about the incident itself, where he stated he "knew no more than the next man".

CUT TO - EXT. CEMETARY-DAY

A TALL Africain Americain, a MEDIUM HEIGHTER w/ both british & Japanese features, & a YOUNG CHILD w/ the same as the second approach a grave.

TALL:  
Hey buddy, happy birthday.

TALL puts a shell casing on the tombstone, it reads: MARTIN MOORE: BELOVED FATHER, FRIEND, & PATRIOT, the MEDIUM & CHILD approach.

CHILD:  
Hey dad, it's us.

MEDIUM:  
Charlie, (holds back tears) You know he can't hear you.

CHARLIE:  
He can hear me, he can if you want him to, right Victor?

VICTOR:  
Yeah, he can.

MEDIUM:  
I don't beleive that.

VICTOR:  
Espio, you may be the best detective, but you still don't understand the big picture.

ESPIO:  
Perhaps I don't want to, he's gone, there's no bringing him back. I've accepted that, it's only taken me four years.

VICTOR looks into the sunrise.

VICTOR:  
You're right, he can't come back, he will never come back,-

FADE TO - EXT. JUNGLE-DAY

TROOPS are mooving through, a TALL ONE looks at the sunrise.

VICTOR (VO):  
All we have are memories.

A MEDIUM HEIGHT man, w/ british features, walks up to the TALL ONE.

MEDIUM:  
Hey Victor! Enjoyin the scenery?

VICTOR:  
Yeah. It's beautiful, isn't it Marty

MARTY:  
Yeah, Vic?

VICTOR:  
Yeah?

MARTY:  
My wife's pregnant.

VICTOR looks at MARTY.

VICTOR:  
Congratulations!

MARTY:  
We want you to be the godfather.

VICTOR:  
(jokingly)  
Then I'll make him an offer he can't refuse.

VICTOR & MARTY laugh.

COMMANDER (OS):  
C'mon ladies! Let's get outta here before we get Charlie all over our asses!

VICTOR & MARTY follow the rest of the TROOPS.

**(crying) that weas BEAUTIFUL!!!!  
**_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	4. Robotnik Industries

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BIG LAB-DAY

A BUNCH OF SCIENTISTS & ENGINEERS are working on a bunch of ROBOTS of all kind, industrial, practical, & even military. DR. ROBOTNIK looks over it all from a balcony.

ROBOTNIK:  
Glorious, isn't it?

GENERAL (OS):  
It is.

ROBOTNIK turns around to see the GENERAL.

ROBOTNIK:  
So what doers good ol' apple pie want today?

GENERAL:  
These matters are of the upmost secrecy, I ask that we move to somewhere more private.

ROBOTNIK:  
Understandable, this way.

ROBOTNIK, leaves the balcony, guides the GENERAL to his office.

ZOOM IN on ROBOTNIK'S HAND, just under the glove it can be seen to be made of metal.

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

ROBOTNIK sits at his desk, gestures to a seat, the GENERAL just firms his posture, ROBOTNIK lowers his hand.

ROBOTNIK:  
So, what is it that you need?

GENERAL:  
The government has become, how should I put this? "_Intreigued_" by a local resident. I beleive you have heard of him. His _nom de voyage_ is _Sonic the Hedhehog._

ROBOTNIK lightly rubs his gloved hand.

ROBOTNIK:  
Yes, the name is familiar, it is familiar to everyone. The only people who are not familiar with him live under rocks.

Both ROBOTNIK & the GENERAL smile lightly.

ROBOTNIK:  
What of him?

GENERAL:  
We want him.

ROBOTNIK gives the GENERAL a confused expression.

ROBOTNIK:  
Want?

GENERAL:  
Yes, you have heard me correctly. This is the reason for the worry of privacy. So, Dr. Ivo Jullian Robotnik, world renowned inventor & roboticist, do you wish to aid your country?

ROBOTNIK grows a small smirk, not noticed by the GENERAL.

ROBOTNIK:  
It will be my pleasure.

CUT TO - INT. FOYER-DAY

ROBOTNIK & the GENERAL are walking to the exit.

ROBOTNIK:  
When do you want it?

GENERAL:  
It's not a question of time, it's a question of discression.

ROBOTNIK:  
I will work on it myself, I have my own private workshop, all the neccecary equipment, I should have it done by the end of the month if we're lucky.

GENERAL:  
Well then, good day Doctor.

The GENERAL shakes ROBOTNIK'S hand, Leaves

**Oooooh! (singing) Ex-po-si-tion Ex-po-si-tion it is gett-ing rea-lly awe-some**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	5. School Daze

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. HALLWAY-DAY

NICK & MILES are walking down the hall.

NICK:  
Why do they call it the doggie paddle?

MILES:  
What?

NICK:  
The doggie paddle, it has nothing to do with a dog, but it's called a "Doggie Paddle."

MILES:  
All this just because you can't swim.

NICK:  
Hey! I can swim. It's just water scares the living piss out of me.

NICK & MILES bump into a KID, about 17, w/ long messy red hair.

NICK & MILES:  
DIMITRI?!

DIMITRI:  
(masculine Russian accent)  
Hey.

MILES:  
(hushed tones)  
I thought you were staying on Angel Island.

DIMITRI:  
(hushed tones)  
Athair said I need to finnish school before I can complete my Guardian training.

NICK:  
So, Dimmy. What classes ya takin'?

DIMITRI:  
Call me "Dimmy" again & you're gonna find my fist down your throaght.

NICK backs down, MILES snickers.

DIMITRI:  
Honors foreign lit for one.

MILES:  
You're kidding.

DIMITRI:  
Sixth period?

MILES:  
(as if he has a limited edition baseball card)  
Front row.

DIMITRI:  
Lev Tollstoy?

MILES:  
Sun Tzu.

NICK:  
(moderately weirded out)  
Miles, let's go, you can talk with Mr. Toy Story here later. You're scaring me, again.

NICK grabs MILES & bolts off.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	6. The Plunge

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. LAB

ROBOTNIK is drawing skematics, skematics that closely resemble SONIC.

ROBOTNIK:  
To catch a hedgehog, you send a hedgehog.

FADE TO - EXT. CEMETARY-DAY

MILES & HIS PARENTS walk up to a gravestone, it reads: _ARTEMIS PROWER: BELOVED SON & BROTHER_, MILES begins to cry, PAN camera up to sky.

FADE TO - EXT. FEILD-DAY

PAN camera down to reveal a red biplane, w/ MILES, younger, sitting in the lap of an OLDER KID.

OLDER:  
Now you just pull this down, to go up, got that?

MILES:  
Inverted azimuth controls, got it Artemis.

ARTEMIS:  
Well, why don't we give it a go?

MILES:  
(worried)  
What?

ARTEMIS:  
C'mon, what's life for if it isn't taking the plunge?

MILES:  
Learning?

ARTEMIS laughs, turns a key, the plane turns on, MILES partialy freaks out, ARTEMIS consoles him, he relaxes, the plane begins to move.

ARTEMIS:  
Here we go!

MILES:  
Where?

ARTEMIS:  
UP!!!!

The plane takes off, MILES clutches his eyes shut.

MUSIC - KENTUCKY ROSE (INSTRUMENTAL)

MILES opens his eyes, sees the clouds, looks up, seeing ARTEMIS calmly flying the plane, ARTEMIS looks down.

ARTEMIS:  
Wanna?

MILES nods, ARTEMIS lifts MILES up w/ his knees, MILES takes the controls, something clicks in his soul, he begins doing majestic aerial maneuvers, ZOOM OUT.

ARTEMIS (VO):  
Miles, both you and I know that _you_ are destined for greatness, don't make my mistakes, make your own mistakes.

FADE TO - EXT. CEMETARY-DAY

MILES is lowering his head, as if he's listening to something.

MILES:  
(softly)  
I understand, Artemis.

**(holding back tears) POOR ARTEMIS!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	7. Robots & Break Ups

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. LAB-DAY

ROBOTNIK is wearing a lab coat & goggles, is welding bluish metal.

ROBOTNIK:  
Let's see you survive this.

ROBOTNIK pulls away, looking at his creation, a robot, looking oddly like SONIC.

CUT TO - INT. CLASSROOM-DAY

NICK & MILES are sitting in biology, MILES is taking extensive notes, NICK, well, he's NICK, he's sleeping.

TEACHER:  
Any questions class?

NICK accidentaly slips of the desk, still asleep, some STUDENTS laugh, some moan, MILES & the TEACHER face-palm (I'll never get sick of that.)

TEACHER:  
Nick?

NICK wakes up, looks around, climbs back into his desk.

NICK:  
Yeah?

MILES:  
(whispering)  
Busted.

NICK:  
(whispering)  
Shut up.

TEACHER:  
Would you rather sleep? Because I think I can arrange that if you want to, there's this wonderful place called_"detention,"_ and you can sleep all you want....

TEACHER continues to ramble, NICK looks out into the hall through the door window, sees a GUY w/ a letterman jacket, & a GIRL w/ medium length brown hair, they seem to be arguing, the GUY back hand slaps the GIRL, she tries to wealk away, he grabs her, NICK snaps.

NICK:  
(shouting)  
HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!!!

The air pressure goes down 50%, (aka: everyone gasps.) The TEACHER looks out.

TEACHER:  
(shouting)  
Hey! (goes to door) You will stop this right now!

TEACHER exits to pull the GUY off the GIRL (yeah, I went there)

MILES:  
What the hell just happened?

NICK:  
Levi just jock-slapped Amy.

MILES:  
Levi hit Amy?

NICK:  
Yes Captain Redundant, _he hit her!_

MILES:  
(in shock)  
Wow, I, I thought they were the perfect pair.

NICK:  
(fake poetics)  
The match made from hell.

MILES:  
("commentator" tone)  
They're through.

NICK:  
("commentator" tone)  
And boom goes the dynamite.

**Sorry for the wait, having a few "problems"**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	8. Adeu

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. LAB-DAY

ROBOTNIK is standing next to a ROBOT that looks an awful lot like SONIC, the GENERAL comes in.

ROBOTNIK:  
General.

GENERAL:  
Robotnik. I can see that you have suceeded.

ROBOTNIK:  
Quite, I call it, _Metal Sonic._

ROBOTNIK & the GENERAL look at METAL SONIC.

GENERAL:  
What does it do?

ROBOTNIK:  
Whatever I tell it to do.

GENERAL:  
And for me?

ROBOTNIK:  
(sarcasticly)  
Whatever you tell _me_ to tell it to do.

ROBOTNIK & the GENERAL smile.

GENERAL:  
(patting ROBOTNIK'S back)  
Ah Ivo, always the joker, you'll be payed through the usual channels.

ROBOTNIK:  
I would be suspicious of anything but.

GENERAL:  
Well then, I think I've impuned upon your hospitality long enough.

The GENERAL carries METAL SONIC away.

GENERAL:  
Goodbye.

ROBOTNIK:  
Goodbye.

The GENERAL leaves, ROBOTNIK grows a devious grin.

ROBOTNIK:  
And Adeu.

**Sorry for the wait**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON (I PROMISE)**_


	9. The Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. CITY-NIGHT

AMY is walking down the sidewalk, grumbling to herself, it's raining.

AMY:  
Stupid rain, stupid Levi, stupid Nick!

A few GUYS catch her eye, she begins to walk faster, they begin to follow her & make cat calls (yes, I know how old she is), she breaks out into a run, so do they, she darts into an alley, you can guess what happens.

CUT TO - INT. ALLEY-NIGHT

AMY runs, is followed, they catch up & corner her.

GUY:  
Hey baby, what's the rush?

GUYS start reaching for her, she screams, suddenly... The GUYS are thrown off their feet.

AMY:  
What the...?

A whirlwind of blue starts spinning around them.

MUSIC-ENTER SONIC (SONIC 06)

MONTAGE-SONIC kicking the GUYS' asses.

AMY walks up to SONIC.

AMY:  
Uhhh, thanks.

SONIC:  
You ever heard of pepper spray?

AMY:  
Why do I need it? I have my own guardian angel?

SONIC:  
I'm no angel.

AMY:  
I know, you said I'd know, I know who you are.

SONIC:  
(under breath)  
Ooooh, crap.

AMY:  
I know, that under those quills, you're a person.

SONIC:  
You sure?

AMY:  
(not amused)  
Seriously, if that's the real you, you wouldn't be able to get out much.

SONIC:  
Curse you logic!

SONIC & AMY laugh, AMY puts her hand on SONIC'S shoulder.

AMY:  
So can I thank you, the _real_ you?

SONIC:  
Yes, but you can't see my face, it's a superhero thing.

ASMY takes off her scarf & gives it to SONIC, he takes it & goes down the alley further, changes back to NICK, puts the scarf over his face, & returns to AMY, only his eyes are visible.

AMY:  
Your eyes.

NICK:  
Yeah?

AMY:  
They're beautiful, I almost think I've seen them before.

NICK:  
Seen one guy with green eyes you've seen 'em all.

AMY smiles, NICK reveals his smile, they kiss. (Just a reminder, Nick's in human form)

NICK:  
Weird.

AMY:  
What?

NICK:  
When I'm running, I get a rush of energy, but just now, I've gotten such a rush that I feel I could do anything.

AMY:  
But you can do anything! You can run faster than the speed of sound! You can run up buildins, over water! You can save people.

NICK:  
That's not everything. That's not even everything that matters.

AMY:  
But you're Sonic! What could matter?

NICK:  
You have no idea.

NICK lowers his head, turning it away & giving the scarf back to AMY, runs off, changing into SONIC along the way, AMY just stares at the scarf.

**Okay! I know, no excuses for slacking, I said I would've done this sooner, but I slacked. I'm sorry  
**_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_** (I hope)**


	10. School Daze 2

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY

NICK is walking down the hall, bumps into a GIRL wearing a loose yelow shirt, a denim jacket, jeans, & cowboy boots.

NICK:  
Hey Sally.

SALLY:  
Hey Nick.

NICK:  
So...

SALLY:  
Did you hear what happened to Amy?

NICK:  
The mugging thing? Yeah, here and there... a bit. How did you know?

SALLY:  
It happened right out of my window.

NICK:  
You saw it?

SALLY:  
Yeah, Sonic is apparently, in fact, a human who can turn into a hedgehog.

NICK:  
(pretty nervous)  
He is?

SALLY:  
Yeah, he & Amy kissed.

NICK:  
Well at least he's human or chunks would blow.

NICK & SALLY laugh, the bell rings.

SALLY:  
Gotta go, bye Nick.

NICK:  
Bye Sally.

NICK & SALLY go in seperate directions.

**So, sorry, I really need to pick up the pace.  
**_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	11. Maxwell Avenue

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

**I'M SORRY, HOW MANY YEARS?**

CUT TO - SQUARE-DAY

SONIC is running through town (Nick lacks a personal life), sees the GENERAL at the top of a building holding a sign that just says "_**SONIC**_", SONIC runs up the building to him.

GENERAL:  
(saluting)  
Sonic the Hedgehog.

SONIC:  
(confused)  
Who are you?

GENERAL:  
I am General Hanson, your country needs you.

SONIC:  
(even more dumbstruck)  
My _what_ needs me?

HANSON:  
(disregarding the question)  
There is an arms shipment underway at an abandoned warehouse-

SONIC:  
Let me guess: Maxwell Avenue.

HANSON:  
How-?

SONIC:  
Just a hunch.

HANSON:  
The men are most likely armed, so you'll need to be careful-

SONIC:  
Since when have I been known to be careful?

SONIC bolts off the building; HANSON makes an evil grin.

CUT TO – -DAY

ARMED GUARDS are unpacking numerous firearms from crates; suddenly SONIC drops from the ceiling bearing a dorky grin.

SONIC:  
Hello, boys!

SONIC proceeds to kick all their asses. When done, he looks around in approval. A camera views everything.

CUT TO – VAN-DAY

HANSON looks at everything on a screen and pushes a big shiny red button.

CUT TO – 'S LAB-DAY

METAL SONIC waits it its harness.

CUT TO – -DAY

A huge glass dome encloses over SONIC and is engulfed in white light.

SPLIT SCREEN – SONIC AND METAL SONIC

BOTH are electrocuted. SONIC breaks out of the glass dome and flees as the building explodes into a ball of fire behind him.

The METAL SONIC harness is empty.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Breakfast at Amy's

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

INT - SCHOOL-DAY

Nick and Miles are going down the hallway amongst a barrage of other students rushing in every way immaginable other than the direction they're supposed to.

MILES  
So, I finnished my research on Joseph Campbell, but I need a real-life example for the paper. Can I use... (finger-quotes) "You"?

Nick is rubbing the side of his head in mild pain, not paying attention.

NICK  
Huh?

Nick turns his head to look at Miles, who isn't amused.

MILES  
You okay?

Nick takes a deep breath.

NICK  
I don't know. I've had this headache since that... "thing" at the warehouse.

MILES  
Maybe you should see the nurse.

NICK  
It's probably nothing...

Nick sees Amy coming down the hall.

NICK  
...But that isn't.

Nick wals forward ahead of Miles up to Amy. Miles's eyes widen in morbid anticipation. Amy notices Nick and immediately takes a defensive posture.

NICK  
Amy!

AMY  
Nick...? What do you want?

Amy continues walking, Nick follows her.

NICK  
Amy, there's something I gotta tell you.

AMY  
Oh.

Amy turns around, stopping Nick in his tracks.

AMY  
That reminds me of a guy I used to know. I thought he liked me, but every time he tried to do anything, he screwed up like a collossal idiot. And news flash: We had this conversation last year, now unless you can actually get your words out this time and not just stand there like a speech deficient two year old, I have a class I hate that I have to get to.

Nick just stands there. He tries to say something, but when he opens his mouth, he can't form any words and the only sound he can make is his tongue rubbing against the back of his throat. Amy looks at him, notably pissed.

AMY  
I thought so. Goodbye Nick.

Amy walks off. Nick looks down and kicks the wall in frustration. Miles catches back up to him.

MILES  
What happened.

Nick doesn't raise his head.

NICK  
Nothing. Let's get to class.

Nick and Miles meander to their next class. Image fades to a static-y feed with two hollow red circles superimposed over it.

**I'm back, Baby! _(NEXT CHAPTER SOON)_**


	13. Run of the Mill

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

INT - NICK'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

Nick is tossing and turning in his bed.

NICK  
No, no, Amy, no, Miles, you're weird.

Image briefly cuts repeatedly to a static-y POV of someone climbing the wall up to a bedroom.

NICK (VO)  
No.

The POV enters the window to find Amy asleep, it creeps toward the bed. Amy stirs and wakes up as a metalic clow reaches over her. She tries to scream but the hand immediately muffles her. The POV abruptly ends and Nick suddenly jolts upright out of bed.

NICK  
Ah!

Nick looks around to see that his room is exactly the same as it was when he went to sleep. He turns his light on and gets out of bed. He is wearing pajamas. He reaches for his cellphone and starts to dial a number.

INT - MILES'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

Miles is typing away on his computer when his phone rings. He picks it up.

MILES  
Hello?

NICK  
Miles! Strange...

NICK (OS)  
Didn't think you'd be wawake.

Miles fakes a yawn.

MILES (fake drowsy)  
Oh, I just got up to get a glass of water. What is it?

Nick leans forward off his bed.

NICK  
We got a problem.

Miles, knowing what t6o do, grabs his necklace and Nick grabs his too.

EXT - SOUTH STATION SQUARE-NIGHT

Sonic and Tails are rushing through town. They approach a suspension bridge and cross it.

TAILS  
So you can access his mind, how?

SONIC  
I don't know! You're the nerd!

TAILS  
I'm a two tailed fox, not a neurologist.

SONIC  
Whatever! We're running out of time!

They head on towards a steel mill outside of town.

SONIC  
Oh, did you call Dimmy?

TAILS  
He's on his way.

INT - MILL-NIGHT

Sonic and Tails arrive inside the mill, they look around but can't see far past the clouds of smoke.

TAILS  
God, I hate smoke.

SONIC  
Me too. Amy! Where are you!?

A scream is heard in the distance, Sonic immediately bolts in that direction with Tails following shortly behind.

SONIC  
Don't worry Amy, I'm comming!

Sonic clears a pillar of smoke to find Metal Sonic. He stops in his tracks.

SONIC  
...Amy...?

Metal Sonic screams with Amy's voice and backhand slaps Sonic across the mill. In midair, Sonic notices that he's on a collision course for a tub of molten iron. Sonic begins trying to run through the air unsuccessfully. Just when he's about twenty feet from the tub, Knuckles swoops in, grabs Sonic by the armpits, and carries him to saftey.

SONIC  
Hey Dimmy.

KNUCKLES  
You've really gotta be more careful.

SONIC  
Yeah... Amy!

KNUCKLES  
Miles found her. She's unconscious, but she'll make it. I'll help you with whatever the hell that is.

Knuckles puts Sonic down on a catwalk. They both turn around towards Metal Sonic walking through a puff of smoke like a boss.

KNUCKLES  
This'll be fun.

SONIC  
Here goes nothing...

They both charge at Metal Sonic, he dodges and roundhouse kicks them both. Sonic is thrown off his feet, but Knuckles quickly regains his equilibrium and decks it right in the face. Metal Sonic staggers backwards a little.

KNUCKLES  
What's the matter? Gettin' tired?

Metal Sonic's eyes gleam and it pulls out machine gun arms and begins firing. Knuckles immediately jumps out of the way and flies off. Sonic runs up behind it. It turns around at the last second, but Sonic is running so fast that he's still able to land a massive blow to its torso.

SONIC  
Heh. Easier than I thought.

Metal Sonic slowly raises its head as its torso begins blinking red. Sonic's face switches from cocky to morbid on a dime.

SONIC  
Oh...

Sonic scrambles to run away.

EXT - MILL-NIGHT

Tails is carrying Amy in his arms while flying away when suddenly a loud explosion thrusts him thirty feet forward. He regains his equilibrium and flies onward.

INT - MILL-NIGHT

Knuckles puts Sonic down on what used to be a catwalk. Many of the tubs of molten iron have fallen and tipped over, spilling their contents. Metal sonic flies down to them Iron Man style. He begins walking towards them. Sonic and Knuckles take defensive postures. Metal Sonic takes a step and the broken catwalk suddenly shakes and partially falls into the river of molten iron. Knuckles tries to grab Sonic and fly away but Metal Sonic grabs Sonic's ankle at the last second, causing him to fly off without Sonic.

KNUCKLES  
Nick!

Knuckles turns around to go back for Sonic but a rafter collapses in between them.

Sonic is struggling to get his leg free. After doing so, he gets back up and looks around. No one else is near.

SONIC  
...Hello...? Anyone...?

Sonic looks down at Metal Sonic, it's not trying to get back up.

SONIC  
You know, I'd ask you who you are or what you want, but I don't think you talk.

Metal Sonic does nothing. The flow of molten iron speeds up and the broken catwalk tips towards the flow. Metal Sonic begins to slide down towards it, doing nothing to struggle. Sonic looks on, confused. Sonic watches Metal as it slowly descends into the molten iron.

METAL SONIC  
There is only one Sonic.

Metal Sonic is melted down in the flow. Sonic just looks before suddenly collapsing in pain.

The image repeatedly flashes to a figure made of water before fading to black.

**CLIFFHANGER! _(NEXT [LAST] CHAPTER SOON)_**


	14. Growing Up & Author's Note

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

EXT - MILL-NIGHT

Knuckles is carrying Sonic in his arms as he flies back to Station Square. He stirs and begins to wake up.

SONIC  
...Did we win?

KNUCKLES  
Yup, we won.

SONIC  
(beat) I need to stay away from Amy. This stuff is too dangerous.

KNUCKLES  
Nick?

SONIC  
Yeah?

KNUCKLES  
I think you're finally starting to grow up.

Knuckles and Sonic smirk as they fly off.

INT - SCHOOL-DAY

Nick, Miles, and Dimitri are walking down the hall. They see Amy start walking up to them.

MILES  
Oh dear.

DIMITRI  
I think we should let Nick handle this alone.

MILES  
Good idea.

Miles and Dimitri turn around and head in the other direction. Nick turns around in confusion, having not been paying attention.

NICK  
Handle what?

Nick turns around to see Amy directly in front of him.

NICK  
Amy?!

Amy has a look of affection in her eyes.

AMY  
Hey Nick. ...Nick...I...

NICK  
Amy...

Nick puts his backpack down.

NICK  
What you said yesterday was true. I'm not able to commit. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not ready to get back together with you. I don't think I'll ever be.

Nick picks his backpack back up.

NICK  
I'm just not reliable.

Nick heads off, leaving Amy behind.

Miles and Dimitri catch up to Nick.

NICK  
Do you think I was too harsh?

MILES  
To who, her or yourself?

NICK  
We can't be together. It's too dangerous.

DIMITRI  
Didn't you already go over that?

NICK  
To you, yeah. But not with Miles.

DIMITRI  
Point taken.

Nick takes a deep exhale.

NICK  
Well, I guess it's time we get to class.

They head off.

MILES  
Since when have you ever cared about getting to class?

**THE END**  
**T E E D**  
**TEED?**

EXT - ANGEL ISLAND-DAY

At the top of the pyramid, The Master Emerald begins to glow strangely. An evil laugh emits from it.

* * *

Thanks:

SoujaGirl

Shadows-Girl95 cougartail91 DRAGON some guy Flute Chick

Special Thanks:

David Koepp Stan Lee & Steve Ditko Joseph Campbell

Very Special Thanks:

The Controlled Chaos Studios DJ Hedgie-Angel Chiger

For convincing me to finnish this after three years.

Naoto Oshima Yuji Naka

For creating such a wonderful series in the first place.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME)**_

* * *

_**SPECIAL**_** ADD-ON**

I was going to add this as an extra chapter, but the Terms of Service say I can't so it goes here.

I've gotten a lot of comments and PMs from fans (I'm still getting used to that) saying that this series and my writing have inspired them to take a crack at writing fanfiction themselves.

Because of this, I feel that I should share some of my tips on writing. Most of these I've learned from experience. So, with that out of the way and in no particular order:

READ

This one's pretty obvious. If you're going to write, read. Read other people's fanfiction. Read books. Read whatever you can.

READ BOOKS ON WRITING

This one's an expansion on the previous topic, but it's very important. These books are your friend. They'll teach you about pacing, tone, plot, and style. These are the things that will elevate your fanfiction to new levels. (I used _Screenwriting for Dummies_)

OUTLINE THE WHOLE THING BEFORE YOU WRITE ONE WORD

This one is incredibly important and only gets more important the longer your fanfiction is. You need to have a _clear_ knowledge of how you're gonna end your fanfiction before you even _think_ of starting to write it. Before I got started with _Sonic the Movie_, I had the _whole trilogy_ outlined.

JUST KEEP WRITING

There are more ways to improve one's writing craft, but this is probably the best of them all. The best way to grow as a writer is to just write as much as you can. This is why I got started writing fanfiction. I was able to write _a lot_. And I've grown as a writer tremendously because of it. You'll be amazed at how good you'll get.

I guess that's it. Sonic 5 will be a little down the pipeline. I just have to tweak some issues with the outline and certain dialogue will take unusually longer to write for reasons you'll learn later. Bye.


End file.
